Midnight Dreams
by Leily
Summary: [les persos ne sont pas a moi]Un manoir est completement ravagé par les flâmmes ainsi qu'un cabaret. Mais si cette histoire en cachait bien plus qu'elle n'en disait? Est ce la fin d'un grand regne?
1. Chapter 1

_Midnight Dreams_

_Chapitre un _

Une femme marchait dans la rue depuis bientôt une heure. Le froid de la nuit mordait sa peau quelque peu dénudée. Alors qu'elle tournait à une intersection, son corps se figea.. _Non..._ Elle courut tout droit devant elle pour arriver face à deux jeunes femmes qui pleuraient, collées contre un grillage de sécurité.

-Anko, Ino !? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !? cria la jeune femme.

-Sakura! Dieu merci tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur! On croyait tous que tu y avais passé!!

La jeune femme se raprocha pour serrer ses amies dans ses bras regardant le domaine Uchiwa se fesant engloutir par les flâmmes.

-Il.. est sortit!? Questionna Sakura.

-Pas encore...

Les jeunes femmes ressèrent leur étreinte lorsqu'une partie du manoir s'écroula devant leur yeux..

-J'aimais ce domaine, mais je crois bien que c'est foutu...

Les trois femmes se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme au cheveux aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau.

-Maître Uchiwa !!! crièrent les jeunes femmes.

-Mes chères midnight.. commença t'il, sauvez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Oublier le manoir recommencer votre vie. Si les ANBU¹ vous retrouves c'est foutu pour votre vie.

Sur cette phrase il se retourna pour marcher vers un homme au cheveux argenté. Les trois jeunes femmes lancèrent un dernier regard à leur ancienne vie pour finalement s'enfuire dans cette ville qui allait etre leur nouveau chez-soi.

Cela fesait bientôt trois mois que Sakura travaillait dans ce salon de thé. Elle aimait bien l'endroit et les gens qui y venait, surtout une jeune femme du nom de Kunerai. Alors qu'elle ramassait un biscuit qui avait tombé sur le sol, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au regard froid. Sakura se releva et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme un sourir illumina son doux visage.

-Sa..suke?! Sasuke !! cria la jeune femme contournant une table pour sauter au cou du jeune homme quelque peu destabilisé par cette acte peu commun.

-Heu.. C'est bon Sakura tu peux me lâcher.. c'est que j'étouffes...

La jeune femme se sépara immédiatement de son ancien maître les joues quelques peu rosés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!? Anko et Ino vont bien !? Et les autres !?Personnes n'est mort lors de l'incédie !? Dites moi tout !!

Sasuke prit place à une table avant d'etre suivit par une Sakura dès plus joyeuse.

-Anko et Ino vont bien. Elles s'ennuient énormément de toi. Ensuite, non personne n'est mort et si je suis venu te voir c'est que je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Sakura regardait son ancien maître une question brûlait de plus en plus ses lèvres. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Répondez moi franchement. Pourquoi le manoir a brûlé?

Sasuke baissa les yeux à cette instant et soupira..

-Ils.. ont découvert qui nous étions réellement... Ils savent ce que les midnight fesaient à leur client et ce pourquoi, mais heureusement ils ne connaissent toujours pas votre identité et cela est pour le mieux.

Sakura se figea... ils.. savaient...

-Est..ce que nous allons devoir repartir? demanda t'elle incrédule.

-Non. Elle refuse de quitter cette ville coûte que coûte.. Son reigne prend fin Sakura.. Bientôt une autre femme devra prendre sa place.

-Et ce sera Anko.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement de la tête.

-Elle veut te voir.

-Bien. dit elle simplement. Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'ai du travail.

Elle se leva silencieusement pour ce mettre face à une cliente qui ne commenda finalement rien du tout.. ( _--_')

La nuit tombait déjà sur la petite ville de konoha.. Une ombre se promenait dans la forêt une cape cachant la moindre partit de son corps. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans cette noirceur plus son coeur battait contre sa poitrine. Alors que son chemain débouchait dans une petite plaine, elle vue une très belle femme assit sur le sol une cap rouge la protaigeait du froid.

-Maîtresse Hyûga. dit elle la tête basse un genou au sol.

-Relève toi mon enfant. Tu es mon égal à mes yeux.

Elle s'assit donc devant la femme qui lui offrit un doux sourir.

-Vous m'avez demander Maîtresse? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

-Oui.. Je veux te parler Sakura.

-Qui a t'il?

La maîtresse posa chaleureusement sa main sur celle de Sakura.

-Ils nous ont retrouver.

-Je sais. Sasuke-kun m'en a parlé.

-Et cette fois nous n'allons pas nous enfuires tel de simples chiens la queue entre les jambes. Sakura, la fin de mon reigne est proche tu sais et je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Biensûr ! Tout ce que vous voulez !

-Bat toi.

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase un loup au pellage roux s'approcha timidement des deux jeunes femmes.

-Approche mon enfant, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Le loup avança vers la jeune femme à la cape rouge pour finalement ce coucher à ses côté.

-Tu sais Sakura, contrairement à ce que disent les contes et légendes, nous ne sommes pas des monstres remplient de rage qui ne pensent qu'à tuer. Nous sommes les enfants du Dieu loup.. Kyubi².. dit elle sa deuxième main flattait toucement le pellage de la bête, puis elle continua, Ton métier dans ce cabaret est terminé, alors oublie les actes que tu as pu commettre.

Sakura avait gardée la tête baissée tout le long du discours de sa maîtresse.

-Maîtresse Hyûga, je ne regrettes absolument pas mes actes en tant que midnight. Il était mon suppérieur et je devais accomplir ses ordres, maintenant je n'obéirais qu'à vous. Que vôtre reigne soit fini ou non.

La Maîtresse posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de Sakura qui laissa couler une larme à ce doux geste.

-Rentre chez toi Sakura, il se fait tard.

Sakura se releva doucement pour remettre sa cape sur ses épaules et disparue à la lisière du bois...

_(¹) ANBU : Dans ma fic les ANBU sont un peu comme la police de la ville et non dès ninjas méga entraîner. _

_(²) Kyubi : Bah pour le contexte de ma fic Kyubi est un loup et non un renard p _

_Donc voilà j'espères que vous avez appréciés pour ce premier chapitre désolée pour les fautes restante je fais de mon mieux chaque fois pour les corriger, mais bon. Je sais que c'est cour, mais plus l'histoire avancera plus les chapitres seront long. _

_Donc voilà à la semaine prochaine _

_LittleCherry_

_P.S : Vous voyez en bas de cette page non pas à droite.. à gauche.. oui voilà! Si tu suis mes instructions tout va bien aller. Tu prend ta souris ( elle de l'ordi en °° ) et puis tu click dessus.. VOILÀ maintenant remplis ce qu'il te demande ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Midnight Dream_

_Chapitre deux_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond rentra dans le bar suivit de près par un homme aux long cheveux brun. Elle prit place à une table toujours suivit par l'homme. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place à un homme aux cheveux noir. Dès qu'il vit la jeune femme, celle-ci lui envoya un sourire de mécontentement.

-Sasuke. Dit-elle simplement.

-Neji, Temari. Répondit celui-ci prenant place face à la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous rencontrer ?

L'homme prit une mine grave avant de soupirer.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Dit simplement le dénommer Neji.

-Vous savez que le Midnight Dreams est passé au feu n'est-ce pas ?

Temari se figea…

-Nous avons un certain problème, voyez-vous je suis retourné sur les lieux ce matin et la grange a été complètement carbonisé. La seule chose quelque peu épineuse c'est que le coffre a disparut.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Tu as tout compris… _Ils_ l'ont trouvés et ils l'ont pris.

Temari frappa rageusement la table à l'aide de son poing.

-Si elle l'apprend on est complètement fini ! On a travaillé très longtemps sur cette affaire on a même dû utilisé les midnight ! Tu sais ce que Anko m'a révélée!? Quelqu'un lui a dit que les midnight travaillaient pour le Dreams. TU TE RENDS COMPTE !? Bien sûre elle veut mettre son nez dans cette affaire pour découvrir nos plans...On est fini Sasuke...

Temari avait presque hurlée ces phrases avant de se lever rageusement et quitter d'un pas ferme le bar.

-Dans quel pétrin on s'est encore fouré...Murmura Neji...

Sakura était assise à la caisse regardant le café désert depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Aujourd'hui seulement trois clients avaient osés montrés le bout de leurs nez et ce n'était que pour se réchauffer de la pluie...

Alors que la jeune comptait l'argent de la caisse pour passé le temps. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux argentés. Il se rapprocha de la caisse, Sakura releva la tête et lui demanda poliment ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

-Vous êtes bien Sakura Haruno?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa quelque instant ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

-O...Oui. Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

-Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake. Je suis de la brigade criminel.

_Un ANBU...Pensa t'elle._

-Que me vaut la visite d'un agent du gouvernement ?

-Nous avons été informés que vous viviez au manoir Uchiwa ? Est-ce bien le cas ?

_Comment sait-il ça lui..._

-En effet je vivais bien au manoir Uchiwa.

-Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ? demanda-t-il, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-J'étais la secrétaire de monsieur Uchiwa.

L'homme hocha quelque peu la tête prenant soin de bien tout noter sur son bloc-notes.

-Dernière question, savez-vous où je peux trouvé le dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'incendie. _Dire que je dois mentir à un agent du gouvernement...Je suis tombée bien bas..._

-Merci, on se reverra peut-être Mlle Haruno.

-Peut-être. _J'espère que non!!_

Lorsque l'homme quitta finalement le café la jeune femme poussa un long soupir…

-On est vraiment dans la merde...

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds arrosait tranquillement un pot de fleur lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

-Bienvenue au plaisir florale, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ino Yamanaka ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds reposaient en bataille sur sa tête.

-C'est bien moi.

-Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki et je suis de la brigade criminel. Si vous voulez bien, j'aurais quelques questions à vous posées sur l'enquête Uchiwa.

_Comment m'ont-ils retrouvés…_

-Allez-y je vous écoutes.

-Est-il vrai que vous habitiez au manoir ?

-Oui.

-Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

-J'étais femme de chambre.

L'homme nota exactement sur son carnet ce que la jeune femme lui disait puis il se racla quelque peu la gorge.

-Dernière question. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouvé le dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Non. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis trois mois.

-Parfait. Merci ce sera tout. Bonne journée Mlle Yamanaka.

Sur cette phrase il quitta donc la boutique pour laisser derrière lui une femme complètement rongée par l'inquiétude...

Une jeune femme frappait sur un mannequin à l'effigie d'un homme. Plus elle frappait, plus une aura de rage se faisait ressentir. Alors qu'elle envoyait un dernier coup de poing au mannequin la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit lentement.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle les poings serrer.

-Anko Mitarashi ? demanda une voix.

Un homme apparut alors près de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sursauté.

-J'crois vous avoir posé une question.

-Je me nomme Gaara. Je fais partie de la brigade criminelle. Selon cet accueil je crois avoir trouvé la personne que je recherchais. J'aurais une ou deux questions à vous posées.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous habitiez bien au domaine Uchiwa ?

-Oui.

-Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

-Je m'occupais de la sécurité.

-Bien. Dit-il en écrivant tout ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre ? Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Sasuke Uchiwa.

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ais aucune nouvelle depuis je sais pas combien de temps.

-Ce sera tout. Bonne journée à vous.

Lorsque l'homme quitta enfin le gymnase la jeune femme se retourna vers son mannequin. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de crier, de crier tous les jurons possibles. Puis, elle donna un énorme coup de pied dans le mannequin.

_Sasuke, dans quelle merde tu nous as encore foutu. D'où que tu sois j'te le dis clairement, si nous coulons tu couleras avec nous ! _

_-_Bon récapitulons si vous voulez bien. Sakura Haruno était la secrétaire de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ino Yamanaka était femme de chambre et finalement Anko Mitarashi s'occupait de la sécurité. Dans le dossier il est inscrit que nous avons aussi questionné une dénommé Tenten, mais sans succès.

-Il est peut-être mort dans l'incendie ? dit simplement le blond.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs compagnons avec découragement.

_-_Naruto s'il était mort dans l'incendie, nous aurions retrouvés un corps, mais justement nous n'en avons trouvés aucun !

-Kakashi, Naruto on s'entend sur le fait que ces trois là nous mentent. Étant le chef de cette équipe je veux que demain à midi tapante les trois jeunes femmes soient au poste prêts pour un vrai interrogatoire. Lorsqu'elles seront ici je veux qu'elles soient en tout temps surveillées. Lors de l'interrogatoire les trois passeront au même moment dans des salles différentes afin de noté calmement leur déposition. Si elles nous donnent les mêmes raison, elles nous mentent c'est assurer. Maintenant elle nous attend dans son bureau pour notre rapport de la journée. Vaut mieux ne pas être en retard.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent hochant silencieusement de la tête avant de sortir du bureau sans aucun commentaire...

_Voilà la fin de ce chap. Je sais il est encore court, mais je ne peux pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre sa vous prendrais deux mois le lire :p_

_Sinon merci pour les rewiews et on se revoit au prochain chapitre. _

_LittleCherry alias Leily._


End file.
